Sunspot
Sunspot (born Roberto "Bobby" DaCosta) is a mutant with the ability to absorb and channel solar energy. Biography Original Timeline= ''X2: X-Men United His name was seen on Stryker's Computer. X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 2023 As the Sentinels are dispatched to find and kill mutants living underground, Iceman, Colossus, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath hold them off while Shadowcat and Bishop attempt to travel back a few days before the attack. Before the time-travel occurs, Sunspot is killed by a Sentinel who had acquired Iceman's freezing abilities. With the timeline altered, Sunspot retreats with the group to a monastery in China where they meet with the X-Men and send Wolverine's consciousness back in time to 1973 and alter the timeline to prevent the current war against Mutants. While Shadowcat performs the process, Sunspot and the group guard the monastery from Sentinels to give Wolverine enough time in the past to complete his mission. Sunspot is later impaled and killed by a Sentinel using the powers of Lady Deathstrike. As the Sentinels entered the monastery and prepared to kill the remaining Mutants present, the time travel process was completed and the timeline was altered, erasing the future war. |-|Revised Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the Sentinel Wars never took place. Thus the Free Mutants were never formed, and it’s members never killed in the future war. The New Mutants Sunspot is one of the 5 people trapped in a facility, and part of a team called The New Mutants, alongside, Cannonball, Magik, Mirage, and Wolfsbane, with Cecilia Reyes as the mutants' mentor and nurse. Powers & Abulities *'Solar Radiation Absorption''' - Sunspot absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. Apparently, Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same or a similar method, and release it whenever necessary. **'Solar Form' - When Sunspot absorbs enough solar energy, he can be transformed into a humanoid sun, giving him great power. ***'Solar Beam Emission' - Sunspot is able to generate bursts of solar energy from his arms and chest. ***'Flight' - Sunspot is able to fly in his Solar Form. ***'Superhuman Strength' - When Sunspots cells are powered by solar energy, he is able to augment his physical strength, allowing him to fight off Sentinels for a short time. ***'Superhuman Durability' - Sunspot's transformation increases his physical durability, allowing him to withstand fighting Sentinels for a short time. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Free Mutants - Former Teammates and Friends **Bishop † **Blink † **Colossus † **Iceman † **Shadowcat **Warpath † *X-Men - Former Teammates **Magneto **Professor X **Rogue **Storm † **Wolverine Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers |-|Revised Timeline= Friends *Cecilia Reyes - Mentor and Nurse *Cannonball - Friend *Magik - Friend *Mirage - Friend *Wolfsbane - Friend *Lockheed - Ally Enemies *Demon Bear - Enemy Trivia *Sunspot was, at one point, being considered to appear in X-Men: First Class, but wasn't in the movie. *Sunspot was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and was a Soccer player before got his mutant powers. It has also be revealed in the comics that his religion just like his parents is Catholic. *Sunspot is of Pardo Brazilian origin. His father is Afro-Brazilian and his mother is Caucasian-Brazilian. Adan Canto is Caucasian Mexican. *In the comics, Sunspot is the son of a wealthy family son of a archaeologists mother and a millionaire businessman father. Sunspot is the owner of his deceased father's company Da Costa International. *In the film X-Men: Days of Future Past, Sunspot is a Brazilian mutant played by Adan Canto who is Caucasian Mexican. But in The New Mutants film, Sunspot is played by Henry Zaga who is Brazilian. ''''External links * * *Sunspot Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:The New Mutants Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Body Transformation Category:Stryker's Files Category:Cameo Category:Flight Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Absorption Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Upcoming Content Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:New Mutants Category:Alive - Revised Timeline